Chocolate Apple Love
by GundamTrinity
Summary: Halloween fic for Kidishcaresh's challenge/arc.  Trowa, Quatre, and chocolate in the fall.  What more could you ask for in a fic?  3x4


Chocolate Apple Love

Author: Quatre-chan

Summary: Quatre, Trowa... and chocolate. What more do you need? Halloween fic for Kidishcaresh's Halloween fic arc thing!

"You want what?" Trowa asked as he looked up from his book at his lover. Quatre looked sweetly at his lover; he would only asked for something like this in October.  
The Spooky month as he called it. Quatre had loved Halloween since he was very little and his sisters had always celebrated it with him. Every year Quatre would have done this with his sisters but he was spending Halloween with Trowa so he had decided that Trowa would do it with him.  
"Please Trowa?" Quatre asked softly shifting from side to side like an excited little child. Trowa didn't know about this... He sighed as Quatre began to do his famous Puppy Dog eyes that even Heero and Wufei could no longer resist. He had never, since he met Quatre been able to resist them. Trowa sighed again  
"Fine." Quatre jumped up and tackled Trowa in to a hug praising him and saying how much he loved Trowa.

Trowa moved the small box full of about a dozen apples from the garden and into the kitchen. Why on Earth had he agreed to this again? Oh yeah it was for Quatre and those damn puppy eyes. Trowa sighed as he placed the box of luscious meadow green and rose red apples on the counter. Trowa Leaned on the counter and watched as Quatre searched through the fridge. Really was this a good idea? Trowa watched as Quatre popped his head from the fridge and then shut the door. Quatre walked over to him and placed four large bars of chocolate on the counter. Quatre giggled up at Trowa.  
"So what do we do?" Trowa asked softly as he turned to the ingredients they had collected. How were they going to do this? Trowa looked at Quatre who was smiling sweetly at him.  
"Don't worry I've been doing this for years." Quatre reassured Trowa. Quatre started to take the apples out of the small box. "Will you wash the apples for me?" Quatre asked sweetly Trowa nodded and went off to wash the apples one by one.  
Quatre on the other hand opened a cupboard and pulled out a large clear bowl. He placed it on the counter before closing the doors. Quatre then went straight to ripping the rappers off the chocolate. He then broke the chocolate which started to melt under his fingers in to small pieces and placed them into the bowl. Quatre then picked up the bowl and walked over to the microwave. He opened the door and placed the bowl inside. Quatre shut the door and pressed the buttons until the microwave started to work.  
Quatre turned back and watched Trowa finish up washing the apples. Trowa placed the apples on the counter in three rows. Quatre giggled as he walked up to Trowa and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist and rested his chin on Trowa shoulder. Trowa turned to the side and kissed his lover's head. Quatre hummed softly as he held his lover.  
"Yes?" Trowa asked softly as he felt warm breath on his neck.  
"Love you," Quatre said kissing Trowa's neck causing him to moan.  
"Love you too," Trowa replied.  
Trowa chuckled and turned to Quatre. He rubbed his nose with Quatre's before giving another kiss. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck as he deepened the kiss with his tongue. Trowa started to dominate over Quatre as he pulled Quatre's hips closer to his. BEEP! BEEP! Both groaned as the microwave sounded. Quatre gave Trowa a quick kiss before walking over to the microwave and opening it up. He pulled out the warm melted chocolate and placed it on the counter. Quatre then opened a small cupboard and pulled out some sticks. Quatre placed them on the counter next to the bow and turned to Trowa.  
"Bring the apples over please?" Quatre asked as he turned back to the items on the counter.  
Trowa brought over the apples and placed them on the counter. Quatre smiled and took one of the green apples away from Trowa's grip and placed a stick in his other hand. He then got the top of the apple and the end of the stick and TRIED to pierce the apple. Trowa silently chuckled as he watched Quatre continued to struggle. Trowa finally couldn't watch any more of the young boys struggled so he took the supplies off Quatre. Quatre looked up at Trowa with a confused look. Trowa smiled softly at Quatre.  
"I'll do it," Trowa explained and easily began to pierce the apples. Quatre watched as Trowa's strong hand did their work. Quatre smiled and leaned on the counter just watching until each apple was done. Trowa turned to Quatre.  
"Now what?" He asked softly as Quatre turned to him.  
Quatre picked up an apple and placed a hand on the edge of the bowl. Quatre dipped the apple into the melted chocolate and slowly rolled it around until it was covered. While Quatre did that Trowa got three plates to place the apples on for when they were done. One by one Quatre covered each apple in the chocolate and placed it on the plate. Both of them then placed the apples in the fridge and would have to wait two hours before the first one would be consumed.  
Quatre then turned back to the bow and saw that there was a good amount of chocolate still left in the bowl. Quatre walked over to it and dipped his index finger into it and pulled out a mass of chocolate. He then placed his index finger in his mouth and sucked at the addictive substance. Trowa turned and looked at his blonde angel to see him licking chocolate off his fingers. Trowa chuckled as he saw a bit of chocolate grace his lover's lips. Trowa walked over to his lover and kissed him. Trowa then started to lick the chocolate from around Quatre's lips. Quatre moaned as Trowa started to kiss his neck. Quatre sighed as he felt his lover's hands create little circles on his hips. Trowa then pulled Quatre towards him and he gasped. Trowa pulled away and kissed Quatre again causing the blonde to giggle. Quatre then took another scoop of chocolate.  
"You chocolate addict." Trowa commented softly as he dipped his own finger in for a taste. Quatre giggled and kissed Trowa's lips.

"No... it's called Chocolate Apple Love."


End file.
